The present invention relates to a vehicle tool box.
Tool boxes have been provided for use in vehicles such as pickup trucks. However, several deficiencies for these tool boxes presently exist.
One disadvantage in the manufacturing and marketing of tool boxes for vehicles is the difficulty in shipping the tool boxes for marketing purposes. Carriers who provide shipping of these tool boxes generally have requirements relating to the dimensions and sizes of the object which can be transported. A typical requirement is one which requires the object being shipped to have a girth and length which when added together do not exceed 130 inches. These dimensions are very difficult to achieve with tool boxes provided for pickup trucks.
Another deficiency of presently known vehicle tool boxes is the ability to provide securement of the tool box to the vehicle either in a transverse direction, or in a longitudinal direction so that it does not move during the operation of the vehicle.
A further shortcoming of present prior art tool boxes is the inability to provide securing means for the tool boxes which are not exposed to the elements.